Petite Warriors Wiki
Petite Warriors Welcome to the world of “'Petite Warriors' ”! An SLG masterpiece that brings you to the portable wars against the invasion of demons. Learn more about the heroes in our game and discover the unknown history about them! Petite Warriors is a new Real-time strategy adventure game for iOS & Android. Game like world of warcraft and dota, it is thrilling and will bring legendary heroes on a magical journey. Lead your hero squad to discover the unknown world of “Petite Warriors”! Adjust your formation as you ever wanted – don’t miss it! A Collection of Legends Imagine the power you will have after gathering the heroes we specially designed for you! A Brand New Gameplay Slide on your screen, control your hero squad to experience the real-time combat – defend and attack, hold and release – dominate the in-game world with your top-tier skills! Screenshots Petite Warriors iphone screenshot 1.jpeg Petite Warriors iphone screenshot 2.jpeg Petite Warriors iphone screenshot 3.jpeg Petite Warriors iphone screenshot 4.jpeg Petite Warriors iphone screenshot 5.jpeg Petites Warrior FAQ Guides Q:What is Petites Warrior? A:Petites Warrior is a horizontal version mobile RPG featuring micro operations with fantasy background. Q: Is Union available in Petites Warrior? A: Union can be found at the main interface. And there are other union related functions like Union Shop. Q: How to upgrade fast in the early stage of Petites Warrior? A: It's better to gain experience by finishing the daily and main quests according to the guidance. Players can claim rewards of massive vitalities every afternoon and evening for free. And you can find massive vitalities in the gift packs as well. Q: Is the operation of Petites Warrior hard? A: The Petites Warrior uses simple four heroes three rules formation. Players can slide the screen to move heroes and precisely cast skills. Powerful micro operations will show your fighting ability Q: How many heroes can be put into battle in Petites Warrior? A: 4 heroes can be put into battle. Q: Who are the powerful heroes in Petites Warrior? A:Heroes can be divided into 5 ranks: White, Green, Blue, Purple and Orange (From low to high). All heroes can be ungraded to Orange and max star level. But each of them has different skills and attributes. So there’s no the most powerful hero, but instead there’s the most powerful player. Q: What are the differences between heroes in Petites Warrior? How to boost them？ A: Heroes in Petites Warrior can be divided into Strength, Intelligence and Agility. Players can customize exclusive teams as you like. Each class has different types of heroes without obviously feature. Looking forward to your answers and preferences. Q: How to obtain heroes in Petites Warrior? A: Heroes can be obtained from Elite Stages, Arena Shop, Union Shop and Summon. Q: What will be after ranking up heroes in Petites Warrior? A:After ranking up, heroes can not only improve basic attributes but acquire new skills. Q: What are the gear ranks in Petites Warrior? A: Gear can be divided into 4 ranks: Green, Blue, Purple and Orange. Q: How to boost up BP in Petites Warrior? A:You can boost up heroes’ BP through hero rank up, hero star up, hero level up, hero breakthrough, gear enhancement, gear imbuing and hero bond activation. Q: Where to easily obtain Gold, EXP Elixir and Skill Scroll? A: Players can obtain a great deal of Gold and EXP Elixir by passing 2 types of stages in Trial 2 times each day. Skill points can be increased without using items. But you can upgrade skills faster using diamonds (The higher the VIP, the faster the skill points restored.) Q: Where to fight with other players? A: You can fight with other players automatically in Arena. More interesting PVPs will be available in future versions. Q: How to easily obtain high quality gear? A: Gear can be obtained through summoning. Purple gear can be easily obtained through “10X summon”. Players can also buy gear from the Shop. Contact Us Offical Site:http://www.pwarriors.com/ iOS Link:https://itunes.apple.com/US/app/id1215132814 Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/Petite-Warriors-1424854060858215/ Service: support@pwarriors.com Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse